


Better

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristoff returns back from ice harvesting, ready to relax and maybe get a backrub, but ends up getting something else
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	Better

He enters their bedroom, after an exhausting day of ice harvesting. It was the middle of summer in Arendelle. One of the hottest in recent memory. Ice was in demand and it kept Kristoff busy all day long. He didn't get to see Anna much except for in the mornings before he'd leave. She'd always give him a kiss goodbye.

He was ready to just cuddle with Anna and fall asleep. She was already laying on the bed, waiting for him. She greets him with a smile.

"Welcome home, Kristoff. " Anna beams he sits down upon the bed.

"I'm back, honey." He replies, lifting his legs to lay on the mattress. He gathers Anna into his arms, giving her cheek a few kisses.

“How was the ice harvesting today?" Anna asks, lifting her hand to brush into his blonde hair. He leans into her touch with a sigh.

"Tiring. I'm glad to be back, ready to sleep for days." Together they lay against the several pillows.

Anna nods, "I know what you mean. It has been a long day." 

"I could use a good back rub. " Kristoff says as he stretches out his arms and legs.

Anna's face colors suddenly, taking Kristoff by surprise. He relaxes as he regards her. "What's up, Anna?"

She fidgets, eyeing him. "I was just thinking.. maybe instead of a backrub..." 

His eyebrows lift in curiosity, watching as she moves down between his legs, moving them apart slightly. Her hands glide against the fabric of his pants.

"Anna, what are you-"

"It'll be better than a backrub, I promise." She explains, lifting her hands to the waistband of his pants and giving them a tug downward. 

It doesn't take him long to put it together, his face becoming red. 

"Anna-you-"

Her eyes lift to look at him, "Just trust me." 

"Of course, with all my heart."

She nods, working down the rest of the clothing covering his lower half. The garments are thrown to the floor. 

Anna palms at him. Her heads shift down to his length taking him in her mouth. Kristoff's head is spinning, overcome with pleasure. 

"Oh god-" He breathes out as she sucks and licks, and he briefly wonders how long he'll last. Just watching her is making him crazy. He has the urge to pull her off him and bury himself inside her instead. 

The thoughts fly out the window, however, as Anna continues. He can't think of anything else but her mouth, her hands rubbing his thigh, the sweet citrus scent of her perfume.

He groans loudly as he reaches his climax, calling out her name.  
Anna pulls back licking her lips. "See what I mean?" 

Kristoff smiles, happy and satisfied, "You're right, that was better."


End file.
